A miracle
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Knockout is a femme. She is now helping the Autobots as a medic. She is pregnant as well! The father of the the sparkling is Starscream. The Autobots are going to help her prepare for her sparkling and find Starscream. Starscream is hoping to look for Knockout. But isn't sure if he should or Knockout would accept him and become his sparkmate. Knockout he will accept her as well.
1. Chapter 1

_Knockout is a femme. She is now helping the Autobots as a medic. She is pregnant as well! The father of the the sparkling is Starscream. The Autobots are going to help her prepare for her sparkling and find Starscream. Starscream is hoping to look for Knockout. But isn't sure if he should or Knockout would accept him and become his sparkmate. Knockout hopes that Starscream will accept her as sparkmate and the sparkling._

Chapter 1

Wheeljack and Bulkhead were about to tear down an old wrecked up building. It was too damaged to repair. Wheeljack set the bomb. Bulkhead duck for cover. Wheeljack tripped as he dashed for cover. The building exploded.

Bulkhead started to cough. "Jackie are you alright?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know." Wheeljack said. "OW! My leg," he said.

Bulkhead saw Wheeljack's leg it was full shrapnel and the armor looked bad. "Okay Jackie let's take you to see Knockout." Bulkhead said. He helped Wheeljack up. "Lean on me Jackie." he said.

Wheeljack leaned on Bulkhead and they walked back to the main area.

There were some other Autobots there talking. There was Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen. There were few other new Autobots there who had just arrived. Mirage, Hound and Jazz. They were busy talking.

"Boy it's great to be back home." Jazz said.

"It is but we have a lot of work to do." Mirage said.

"Mirage is right this place is total mess looks more like the planet Junk than Cybertron." Hound said.

"Yes but we are coming far." Bumblebee said.

"Optimus said there was something he would like to talk to us about soon, he said it was important." Smokescreen said.

"It probably has to do with rebuild of Cybertron." Arcee said.

Jazz saw Bulkhead and Wheeljack come up. He saw Wheeljack was leaning on Bulkhead and walking funny. "What happened to you two?' Jazz asked.

"Let's just say blowing up an old building didn't go quite as planned." Wheeljack said.

"Where's Knockout we need her to look at Wheeljack's leg." Bulkhead said.

"She's in her room." Hound said.

"Why?" Bulkhead asked.

"Optimus and Ultra Magnus saw she looked very exhausted this morning so they gave her some time off." Mirage said.

"Well I need her because my leg is hurting really bad!" Wheeljack said.

"Okay let's get you there." Arcee said.

"I'll comm her to let her know we're coming." Bumblebee said.

Once Knockout got the comm from Bumblebee she told them to meet her in her room and she'll treat Wheeljack there. She said she was still tired but she won't turn down a patient.

"I hate stairs right now." Wheeljack said.

"Just hang tight Jackie we're almost there." Bulkhead said.

They made it to Knockout's room. Arcee knocked on the door.

"Come in." Knockout said.

They came into the room.

They saw Knockout setting out her medical tools. "Okay Wheeljack let's look at your leg." Knockout said. "Bulkhead be a dear and help him to the bed I want that leg elevate." She said.

Bulkhead carefully placed Wheeljack on the bed.

Knockout got a dish and her tweezers and went to work. "Hold this please Smokescreen." she said.

"Sure." Smokescreen said.

Knockout removed each piece one at a time. There was a lot of shrapnel. Knockout counted each piece she pulled out. She pulled out 33 pieces and there was one left. She pulled it out. "There, that's the last one." she said. She got some disinfectant and cleaned up in leg. Then to a dry rag and dried it off.

When she did Wheeljack let out loud yelp.

Knockout knew she had to look at the leg even further. "Bumblebee be dear and hand me my x-ray scanner." she said.

"Sure." Bumblebee said.

"Knockout where do you want me to put the dish with shrapnel in it?" Smokescreen asked.

"Put it on my desk and be careful not to spill it it. I don't want anyone to step on the shrapnel and get hurt." Knockout said.

Smokescreen nodded and carefully placed the dish with shrapnel on Knockout's desk.

Bumblebee handed Knockout the scanner. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome." Bumblebee said.

Knockout turned on scanner and scanned Wheeljack's leg. She saw a crack in the bone Wheeljack's lower leg. "You have a fracture. I need to put a cast on you leg." she said.

Knockout got what she needed. She placed the splint on. "Jazz hold splint on his leg." Knockout said.

"Okay." Jazz said and held it in place.

Knockout wrapped cottony stuff around it. "Hound hand me the green cast tape." Knockout said.

"Sure." Hound said handing to her.

Knockout took it and wrapped it around the injured leg. "Okay Wheeljack we need to let it set for few minutes." she said. "So don't move." she added.

"Okay." Wheeljack said.

Knockout soon wasn't feeling to good.

"You okay Knockout? You look a little green." Smokescreen said.

Knockout grabbed the nearby trash can and threw up.

"Easy now." Bumblebee said rubbing her back.

"I'm okay," she said.

"Maybe you're getting sick." Jazz said.

"Trust me I'm not sick, this normal for my condition." she said.

"Condition?" the boys asked.

Arcee knew what Knockout meant by condition. She understood completely. This hasn't happened since before the war started. This was amazing Arcee couldn't believe. She knew that Knockout was pregnant.

"Knockout you're?" Arcee asked.

"Yes I am." Knockout said.

Arcee hugged her and the two girls got excited. "This is wonderful." Arcee said.

"I know this the best thing that ever happened to me!" Knockout said.

Smokescreen put 2 and 2 together and realized what the girls were talking about. Boy was he excited. The first sparkling in years.

"Congrats Knockout." Smokescreen said.

"Thank you." Knockout said.

Then Bumblebee figured out.

"That is great news!" Bumblebee said.

Jazz, Hound, Mirage and Wheeljack congratulated Knockout. Bulkhead still looked confused.

"You don't know what's going on do you?" Mirage asked.

"No," Bulkhead said. Then Bulkhead understood. "Knockout is pregnant?!" he said.

"Yes I am." Knockout said.

"We need to tell Optimus." Hound said.

"Good idea." Arcee said.

Everyone was about to leave. Before they left Knockout gave Wheeljack some crutches so he could walk.

"Would like to come along we're getting lunch as well." Hound said.

"Sure why not?" Knockout said.

Knockout hoped her sparkling's father would accept her and the sparkling.

Meanwhile the father of the sparkling was outside hoping to find the femme he loved so much. He hope that she would accept him and become his sparkmate.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone was heading out to talk to Optimus to tell them the news. Knockout follow her friends to see Optimus.

They saw another Autobot. It was Blaster he recently came to Cybertron. "Hey Blaster!" Jazz said.

"YIPE!" Blaster shouted and jumped about 10 feet in the air. He turned and saw Jazz.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Jazz said.

"That's okay I just been a little jumpy lately I have been thinking about my split spark twin brother." Blaster said.

"Who is your twin brother?" Arcee said.

"Soundwave. I know he's in the shadowzone but I am worried about him." Blaster said. "He has been calling out to me he tells me he wants to change. He wants to be free and show that he can be good and help bring Cybertron back to it's former glory." he said. "I want him back to so he can prove it." he said.

"Sure we can do that," Bumblebee said. "This can prove what Optimus believes all sentient beings have ability to change." he said.

"Thank you," Blaster said.

Knockout little a little tired and a bit dizzy. "Ooh," Knockout said.

Arcee held her steady.

"Is she alright?" Blaster asked.

"Someone get her some low grade energon." Arcee said.

"Sure," Smokescreen said and scurried off to get it.

Hound brought up a chair and Arcee helped Knockout sit down.

"Yes she's alright." Wheeljack said.

Smokescreen came back with energon which Knockout accepted and drank down.

"Are you sure?" Blaster asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Knockout said. "You see I'm pregnant." she said.

"WHOA!" Blaster said. "Congratulations." he said.

"Thanks," Knockout said.

"Blaster do you know where Optimus is?" Hound asked.

"He's in the command center with Ultra Magnus." Blaster said.

"Thanks, we have to tell Optimus about Knockout being pregnant and about Soundwave." Arcee said.

They headed to the command center after Knockout had some rest. "Hey I'm coming too." Blaster said following them.

Once the command center they began to look for Optimus. They saw Optimus talking to Ultra Magnus. "Hi Optimus and Ultra Magnus." Arcee said.

"Hello Arcee." Optimus said.

Arcee told Optimus and Ultra Magnus that Knockout is pregnant.

"Congratulations." Optimus and Ultra Magnus said.

"There is something else to talk about Soundwave he is Blasters twin and been communicating with his brother that he wants to get out and prove he can change. Blaster wants to give him that chance." Arcee said.

"I think Soundwave should be given the chance too." Optimus said. "Let's free Soundwave from the shadowzone." he said. "I will see if any of the newest refugees coming in are medics so Knockout can have some help because she might need it." he said.

"Yes I do need it and I need on looking after my progress of my pregnancy." she said.

"Understood." Optimus said.

They headed to the space bridge. "Ready?" Optimus asked.

Everyone nodded to let Optimus know they were ready. "Now," Optimus said.

Optimus pulled the switch. Two portals opened and Laserbeak flew out and landed on Blaster's head. "Good to see you again girl." Blaster said.

"Girl?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yes Laserbeak is a girl." Blaster said.

Soundwave came through the portal. Blaster came over to him because it looked like Soundwave was about to pass out. Blaster then helped Soundwave to chair.

Knockout began to examine him. "Some low grade energon please Soundwave needs fuel." she said.

Hound handed her a cube of the low grade energon.

"Here, Soundwave drink this." she said.

Soundwave drank it down. Knockout continued the examination. Optimus began the meeting.

"Everyone I know you are aware Soundwave's chance to be good and the news that Knockout is pregnant." Optimus said.

Soundwave looked shocked. "Congratulations." he said.

"Thank you." Knockout said.

Knockout treated Soundwave's injuries. "There all done." she said.

"Thank you." Soundwave played.

"You're welcome." Knockout said.

"But Knockout who is the sparkling's daddy?" Smokescreen asked.

"It's not any of the Autobot boys." she said.

"Okay so it was one of the Decepticons." Hound said.

"Yes," Knockout said.

"It can't be Breakdown." Bulkhead said.

"True besides he was my best friend not a boyfriend." Knockout said.

"Okay not Megatron is it?" Wheeljack said.

"Nope," Knockout said.

"Dreadwing?" Bumblebee asked.

"No," Knockout said.

"Soundwave?' Blaster asked he wanted to be an uncle.

"No," Knockout said.

Soundwave shook his head no.

"It's Starscream." Arcee said.

"You're right it is Starscream I don't know where he is or if will accept this and become my sparkmate." Knockout said.

"Don't worry Knockout we will find Starscream and you will get your answers." Optimus said.

"Thank you Optimus." Knockout said.

"How far along are you?" Bulkhead asked.

"1 month." Knockout said.

"You are at the starting line." Smokescreen said.

"Yes I am 11 more months to go." she said.

The meeting was adjourned.

After a couple of days some new refugees arrived. One of them was medic. His name was First aid. He decided the first thing he should do is examine Knockout to make sure her pregnancy is going alright.

First aid put a fetal doppler on Knockout's abdomen. "The sparkbeat should sound just like a little earth train." First aid said.

A tiny beating sound was heard. First aid knew this sound was the sparkling's sparkbeat. Knockout knew it too. "Things are going alright so far." First aid said.

Knockout was relieved.

After 4 weeks Knockout examined Wheeljack's leg. "Wheeljack your leg is completely healed." she said.

Wheeljack was thrilled and began walking around.

"So you guys want to play lob ball?" Smokescreen asked the others.

"Sure," Bulkhead said.

They got a small lob ball and began to throw it around. Knockout sat on the side lines. She was there just in case anyone got hurt.

"This one is your's Hound." Jazz said tossing it.

Hound caught it. "Here it comes Bumblebee!" Hound said tossing it.

Bumblebee caught it. "Catch Smokescreen." Bumblebee said.

Smokescreen caught it. "Wheeljack go a long!" Smokescreen said throwing it.

Wheeljack caught it. "Bulk here it comes buddy." Wheeljack said.

Bulkhead caught it. "Soundwave think fast." Bulkhead said.

Soundwave tried to catch it but it smashed into his visor. He landed right on his tush. Knockout ran over to him. Soundwave was holding his broken in two visor.

He looked sad.

"Don't be sad Soundwave I'll make a new visor for you." Knockout said.

Everyone saw Soundwave's face it looked like Blaster's. Blaster patting his back.

Knockout cleaned up the cut on Soundwave's forehead and bandaged it. "There good as new." she said.

"Thank you." Soundwave said.

"You're welcome." Knockout said. "I'm getting tired I'm going to take nap." Knockout said and she got up and headed to her room.

Arcee headed back to the base too.

"So what do you guys want do want do." Smokescreen asked.

Soundwave pointed to something in Kaon.

"You want to go over there?" Bumblebee asked.

Soundwave nodded once.

"Okay let's go then." Hound said.

The bots headed out.

"Look it was the battle pits of Kaon." Smokescreen said.

There were all kinds of things inside. "Look there is even a gift shop." Hound said.

The things on shelves were in bad shape. They found some boxes and there were plush toys inside. Ones of Soundwave, Insecticons, Dinobots and even Megatron. Soundwave grabbed one of each.

"Aren't you a little old for those?" Wheeljack asked.

Soundwave nodded once.

"I don't think those toys are for him. I think they are for the sparkling." Smokescreen said.

Soundwave nodded once again.

"You are so sweet." Bumblebee said.

They walked into the corridors of the fighters. Soundwave found his old corridors.

He went inside. He remember what was there he ran to the back of the room. Everyone else followed him. They saw there were five stasis pods.

"I'm back guys." Soundwave said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Knockout woke up she heard banging on her door. She got out of bed and opened the door. What she saw shocked her. They boys were standing there with five stasis pods. "Where did you get those?" she asked.

"We found them in Soundwave's room at the gladiatorial pits." Smokescreen said.

"You went there?" Knockout asked.

"Never mind that these little bots need repairs." Jazz said.

Knockout opened the pods and went right to work. One of them looked like Laserbeak, the other like a cat, two of them like little bots and the other like a bat. Knockout went right repairing them. She began realize she needed help. She commed First aid.

He came running Arcee saw and ran after him. He came inside the room and saw the little bots. Arcee was shocked.

"Don't just stand there give me a hand!" she said.

First aid leapt in action.

After about 2 hours Knockout and First aid sighed in relief. All little bots were safe and sound. They were fast asleep in five little med bay beds. "Thanks for the help First aid." Knockout said.

"No problem." First aid said.

"How did they get this badly damaged anyway?" Knockout asked.

Soundwave pulled out the toys he brought and they all fell on the ground. Soundwave found the one he was looking for and pointed at it.

"Megatron I should have figured." Knockout said.

Soundwave picked up the rest of the toys. Then handed them to Knockout.

"For me?" she asked.

Soundwave shook his head.

"Oh their for the sparkling how thoughtful." Knockout said. She looked at the Megatron plush. "Maybe I can talk to Optimus and have him tell the sparkling about Megatron before the war." she said.

"I think Optimus would like that." Arcee said.

Starscream was looking out the window. He wanted to go find Knockout. Skylynx and Darksteel told him to do it.

"But what if she doesn't accept me." he said.

"I think she will." Darksteel said.

"You really think so?" Starscream asked.

"We know so. So go to her." Skylynx said.

"Thanks," Starscream said. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you two, your both really nice." he said.

"You're forgiven." Darksteel said.

Starscream took off to find Knockout.

Knockout was three months pregnant. She had been examining several bots. All of her prenatal exams were going great. First aid said it the healthiest sparkling he has ever seen.

Ratchet had recently arrived to help repair Ultra Magnus. He heard the news Knockout was pregnant. He congratulated her. He even examined her the sparkling himself. He was pretty happy see ho healthy mother and child were.

Optimus and Wheeljack had left to get the allspark. While bots can generate life together without help for the planet, the planet couldn't do it on it's own without the allspark.

Starscream continued his search. He landed to take a small break. Arcee saw Starscream she had to tell him what was going on. She walked up to him. Starscream got defensive.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I know Knockout wants to see you and tell you something important." Arcee said.

"She does?" Starscream said.

"Yes follow me." Arcee said.

The others were surprised to see Starscream. Knockout ran up to him. Starscream explained about Shockwave and the new Predacons.

"Starscream there is something I have to tell you." she said.

"What is it?" Starscream asked.

"I'm pregnant with your sparkling." she said.

Starscream gasped and smiled. "Knockout I wanted ask for a long time will you be my sparkmate?" he asked.

"I was hoping you would ask." she said.

"I guess I don't need this old thing." Starscream said tapping his symbol. "If Soundwave can give a try so can I." he said.

"I'm proud of you for saying that." Knockout said.

Suddenly they saw something they thought wouldn't see. Megatron he was being controlled by Unicron and had Terracon Predacons to boot.

They tried to comm Optimus but the ship's com was damaged.

The Predacons appeared. Predaking was about to attack Starscream. "I'm sorry okay I was for all I did. You kill someone who was about to become a father." he said.

Predaking forgave Starscream but warned him he ever hurt him or his kind again he would be in big trouble.

"Okay I understand I won't give you any trouble." Starscream said.

They went to fight Unicron.

Optimus came back and managed to lock Unicron away in hold vessel.

Starscream told Megatron his decision. Megatron accepted it and told them his decision. "I know the meaning of oppression and lost my taste for afflicting it." Megatron said then he flew off.

Everyone watched sadly as Optimus flew into the well of Allsparks.

The a spark appeared and the in full body in health appeared Cliffjumper, Skyquake, Dreadwing, and Breakdown.

Everyone greeted them and told them the news. The for revived bots were ready to help rebuild Cybertron.

Things were different with Optimus gone. But things eventual went to normal.

Starscream and Knockout had very big bonding ceremony.

They a nice new home with four bedrooms and two bathrooms.

The others helped them move in. They brought all kinds of things for the sparkling. They even brought things that Knockout and Starscream needed. "Why are you going through all this trouble?" Starscream asked.

"You two are about to have a family and you need all the help you can get." Arcee said.

"Thanks," Knockout said.

Knockout was heading to her prenatal exam. Starscream was with her. Ratchet and First aid had everything set up. Ratchet rubbed ultra sound around Knockout's abdomen which was starting to get round.

Ratchet saw something. He was smiling. "Starscream you might want to sit down." Ratchet said. First aid agreed.

Starscream sat down. "What is it?" Starscream asked.

"We missed something on your other sonograms. But I see it now." Ratchet said.

"See what?" Knockout asked.

"Another sparkling." Ratchet said. "You're having twins." Ratchet said.

Knockout had big smile on her face. Starscream was shocked then hugged his mate. "This is the best news ever!" Starscream said.

Ratchet and First aid laughed at their reaction on of the best reactions ever.

(Shocking isn't it!)

To be continued.


End file.
